echoing_originsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kristen Imrish
Mon premier souvenir, ma première pensée, la seule témoignant que j’existais avant l’âge de raison…est-elle seulement vraie? Je me le demande encore aujourd’hui, plus en fait maintenant que mon esprit a vagué au travers les décennies, plus encore maintenant que les années ont obscurcit un passé qui fut le mien…néanmoins, malgré les horreurs, malgré les joies, malgré le temps, jamais de mon esprit cette image ne disparut…l’odeur entêtante revenant comme si c’était hier. Construction de mon imagination ou réalité? Je devais avoir 3 ans, je savais marcher…Mes joues étaient baignées de larme, je sens encore la chaleur de leur sillons alors qu’elles venaient s’écraser au sol. Je serais en mes mains un objet coupant, très gros pour mes petites mains potelés…une croix…ma croix, mais je la serrais si fort, comment se fait-il que je ne ressentais pas la douleur? Je me rappelle de l’odeur de fer qui baignait l’endroit, le fer et une odeur de soufre. Mon petit corps tremblait terriblement alors que j’avançais vers le salon, des ombres chinoises sur le mur prédisant la scène qui m’attendait…les cris avaient cessé et un silence bien plus effrayant avait envahi l’air accompagnant l’odeur dans sa danse macabre. Quand nous ne connaissons pas la mort, nous ne la reconnaissons pas, aujourd’hui elle m’est sœur et amante, mais à l’époque, elle m’était inconnue et je ne saisissais pas qu’elle s’était emparée d’eux. Contrairement aux contes d’horreur pour faire peur aux enfants…la pièce était impeccable, aucune marre de sang imprégnant le tapis, aucun trace de sang maculant les murs…juste des yeux. Deux yeux qui me fixaient, pas des yeux d’humains, ils étaient animal, en eux je connu pour la première fois la damnation…en eux, il y avait le néant…deux énormes dents étaient plongées dans la gorge de mon père…une fine ligne de sang coulait dans l’encolure de sa chemise…c’était tout…pas de jugulaire tranchée et pourtant je pense que cela aurait été moins effrayant que cette toile calme qu’avait peinte se monstre. Ma mère était étendue au sol…si ce n’eut été que de son visage crispé d’horreur, j’aurais cru qu’elle dormait. J’étais encore fiché dans la porte incapable de bougé, de crié, de parler. Le monstre se leva alors…la bouche vermeille et les yeux noirs comme la nuit. Il s’approcha lentement et par reflexe je tendis ma croix devant moi, dernier calice me séparant de lui. Il fixa la croix et s’agenouilla. Je vis alors une petite croix argenté dansant contre sa poitrine…Il posa alors sa main contre ma joue, de son pouce il essuya les larmes avec une douceur qui me glaça le sang…ou était-ce se sourire doux qui contrastait étrangement avec le sang qui maquillait ses lèvres? -Sie sind ein gutes Mädchen. Je me rappelle du froid de sa main alors qu’il caressait ma tête. Je me rappelle aussi qu’il a pris ma main essuyant le sang avec une serviette dans sa poche. Il était très bien habiller, ses yeux ayant maintenant un joli bleu…le monstre semblait s’être rendormit. Il m’a pris dans ses bras, j’étais si fatiguée soudainement, je m’endormais et alors qu’il me portait j’entendis sa voix de nouveau. -Du wirst da seines Tages verstehen, Kind. Ce fut le seul souvenir que j’eus de mes parents…leur mort. Ils avaient l’air d’ange, ils ne pouvaient avoir mal, j’étais heureuse qu’il soit mort….mon père n’aurait jamais à aller dans la guerre…ma mère ne deviendrait pas veuve et ne se noierait jamais dans l’alcool du désarroi…ils étaient auprès de Dieu, près de Dieu la douleur n’est pas, près de Dieu la souffrance n’est plus. Par la suite je fus élevé dans un orphelinat. Les sœurs étaient gentilles et puisque j’étais une enfant silencieuse et calme, elles me louangeaient toujours. Elles m’inculquèrent la foi, le pardon, la rédemption…la charité. Quand d’éventuels parents venaient nous voir, plusieurs s’arrêtaient avec affection devant moi. Mes nattes blondes, mes grands yeux océans les ravissaient…mais mon regard les effrayaient…les yeux de quelqu’un qui savait l’horreur…non pas que je fus la seule orpheline au passé trouble, mais j’avais accepté la mort, je l’avais honoré…car les morts sont au ciel et nous sommes les damnés. Le soir je priais pour remercier le monstre a yeux de ciel, car il m’avait montré Dieu sans le savoir, il était la première brique de ma fondation…celui qui avait transformé la fragile enfant que j’étais à jamais. J’étais fascinée par les sermons des prêtres et rapidement je m’investis dans mes lectures. Vers 7 ans je connaissais la Bible par cœur, tous ces versets, chaque lignes, chaque vision de chaque disciple. Mais ce qui me fascina le plus concernait les anges déchus, Satan….Azazel, ceux qui avaient apporté les péchés sur terre, ceux qui étaient à l’ origine de tous maux sur terre. Je commençai alors aussi à étudier la démonologie, en cachette bien sûr…non pas que j’avais honte, mais je ne voulais pas que cela soit mal interpréter…d’une façon je pense que j’espérais y trouver le monstre de mon enfance. Possession, exorcisme, démon mineur et majeur…invocation, rituels…culte, secte…je voulais tout savoir, connaître l’ennemi…car n’est-ce pas là la plus grande preuve d’intelligence? Trop souvent l’homme se complet dans la peur…trop souvent on préfère l’ignorance à la vérité. Moi, je voulais tout savoir, comment comprendre Dieu, comment comprendre le paradis si l’on ne connait ni pêché ni enfer. Je n’aime pas pensée dans l’absolu, je crois que toute chose possède deux faces et que si l’on n’en connaît qu’un, on ne pourra jamais réellement saisir cette chose. Nous sommes vices et virtus…même le plus vertueux des hommes ne serait homme s’il ne faisait pas le mal, car qu’est-ce que le bien s’il n’y a aucune ténèbres pour en faire miroité la lumière? Dès que je fus en âge, je demandais d’accompagner les prêtres lors des exorcismes. Je tenais l’eau bénites, les croix, bougies…Certains me refusaient, étant une femme il disait que je ne ferais qu’attirer les démons du vice, pour d’autre j’étais essentiel dut à cet effet. Chaque fois que je voyais un enfant, un homme, une femme envahit par un démon, je fixais ses yeux…j’y voyais le mal incarné, j’y voyais les pêchés, mais aucun n’avait ce regard de néant, d’acceptation que j’avais lu chez le monstre…Regard que moi-même j’arbore aujourd’hui…si seulement j’avais su à l’époque ce que cela impliquait. Éventuellement on commença à me reconnaitre au sein de l’église…on me laissait même faire quelques sermons malgré que pour plusieurs il était hérétique de laisser une femme prêché la parole de Dieu, mais l’humilité qui était mienne et mes mots séduisaient même les plus récalcitrants. Les gens commencèrent à connaitre mon nom et je deviens exorcistes à mes heures, professeure de catéchisme dans les orphelinats et école. J’étais heureuse, du moins c’était ma perception du bonheur dans ce monde damné. Puis, la guerre revint au galop…le pays changea, la peur devenant notre nouvelle partie. Une voix s’élevait avec force pour purifier notre belle Allemagne, une voix forte, un regard noir de ténèbres et encore, nul trace de cette résignation tranquille qui hantait mes pensées. Hitler appela ses gens et nous avons répondu. Je fus approché par des gens afin de faire partie de la branche occulte de l’armée. Nous étions là pour purifier les corps des hérétiques, purifier l’âme…et nous avions des moyens radicaux… Je me rappelle de ce petit garçon avec précision. Les cheveux rasés, les yeux cernés par le manque de sommeil, les joues creuses de la mal nutrition…son bras marqué au fer comme le reste de sa race. Il était assis sur la table et pourtant il n’était pas là…peut-être avait-il été heureux un jour, courant dans les champs a chassé le temps…mais ce nouveau monde n’était pas battit pour eux…Mon devoir était de chercher leur âme…leur moralité…étrange comme un simple homme pouvait convertir les esprit si aisément…en quelques discours nous avions finit par le croire quand il nous avait dit qu’ils n’étaient pas comme nous…qu’ils nous étaient inférieurs et nous…nous nous complaisions dans notre orgueil de supériorité et nous avons suivi aveuglément tout ce qu’il nous disait…l’humain est faible. J’ai vu des hommes et des femmes mourir pendant la guerre, mais le plus terrifiant c’est de tuer quelqu’un de déjà mort… Ces yeux étaient fixés sur le mur, comme s’il regardait quelque chose…il était dans un autre monde, espérant que ce fut un monde meilleur que celui qui l’enlaçait l’attirant vers la mort. Je me rappelle qu’alors que je cherchais son âme…alors que la vie le quittait et que le sang éclaboussait ma chemise…il tourna les yeux vers moi…sa main se leva, couverte de son sang et il me la posa sur les lèvres. Le coup de fer m’envahit immédiatement et sa voix surréelle vient me saisir au plus profond de mon être. -Les damnés ce n’est pas nous…c’est vous…et vous nous survivrez…et vous ne rejoindrait pas dieu, car dieu nous rappelle a lui par miséricorde, vous vivrez sur terre, les limbes du paradis et jamais vous n’en sortirez. À l’époque cette phrase n’avait pas le même poids qu’elle a aujourd’hui…avait-il alors ce que mon destin me réservait…Moi qui avait toujours dit que la mort était délivrance…il avait raison…les damnés garnissaient le ciel des martyrs…et nous, en tant que gardien des limbes, nous serions condamnés à l’éternité. Quand la guerre se termina, quand Hitler lui-même disparut, sûrement par peur de devenir éternel…je me retrouvai seule. J’avais fait plusieurs rencontres lors de la guerre. Olivia…cette femme mystérieuse avait quelque chose qui m’attirait…son regard peut-être…mais je ne savais pas encore ce qu’elle était…Nous fumes très proche pendant longtemps, pendant la guerre elle fut ce que je pourrais appeler une amie. Je n’arrivais pas à décrire ce sentiment de malaise qu’elle éveillait en moi…peut-être savait-elle ce qui dans mon esprit vivait tapis? J’y ai rencontré d’autres gens qui aujourd’hui font partie de mon quotidien, mais je pense que la seule qui m’a marquer pendant mes années de service se fut-elle. Son silence avait quelque chose d’apaisant, peu aimait sa compagnie, même moi, parfois, je ne me sentais pas bien près d’elle, mais elle n’en a jamais fait de cas… Alors que je rentrais chez moi, ma porte n’était pas barrée. Prudente je poussai la porte du bout de mon pied ma main déjà sur mon arme. Dos à moi, un homme avait les bras croisé dans le dos, sa silhouette se découpant dans la semi obscurité que seule une chandelle animait. Portant l’uniforme, je pensais a un caporal quelconque. Ses cheveux noirs sombres étaient coupés militairement et un silence étrange planait. -How you’ve grown, Kind. Dit-il se retournant, son visage dans la pénombre je n’arrivais guère à voir ses traits…mais cette voix…et cette croix argenté qui trônait en reine contre son veston….and those eyes. Combien de fois avais-je rêvé a se regard bleu transperçant…ses yeux inhumains…ce regard dénué d’espoir. Je n’eus pas la force de levé mon arme, de toute manière, j’avais tant de questions…ma main tremblait. L’instant après mon dos frappait lourdement la porte, ma main relâchant l’arme sous la pression. Il était contre moi, l’instant d’avant il était de l’autre côté de la table et en cet instant son corps bloquait le mien sa main serrant la mienne pour me faire lâcher mon arme, l’autre serrant ma mâchoire me forçant à le regarder. -I’ve waited so long to see you again, for you to be ready. Shhh, shhh…no need to scream, I’d break your neck before the sound even reach your lips. Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Ses dents étaient normales, pas les crocs animaux que je lui avais vu alors qu’il tuait mon père. Je sentais mon cœur débattre avec fureur dans ma poitrine respirant difficilement vu la main qui obstruait maintenant mon nez et ma bouche. Il relâcha ma main caressant ma joue…le même geste qu’il avait eu quand j’étais enfant. Ma pensée s’embrouillait avec la panique…et sa main continua son chemin…glissant dans ma gorge…puis agrippant la croix qui pendait sur ma chemise. Il la regarda avec une douceur presque trop pure pour le monstre qu’il était, cela semblait si faux, si irréel. -I’m so sorry you had to stay so long in the ignorance of what happened….but are you really ready for your answers to be answered? Ignorance is a bliss, but innocent you aren’t anymore…are you? Il me relâcha et recula…ma gorge était nouée. Il me tendit la main comme pour m’inviter à m’assoir dans le salon…il avait l’air si humain…avenant…bel homme, comme si le monstre n’avait été qu’une distorsion de mon jeune esprit…et pourtant, ses yeux ne mentait pas…il n’avait rien d’humain…il était damné…mais ne l’étions-nous pas tous? Je le suivis docilement et m’assis en le regardant baisant la tête incapable de soutenir son regard, il me rendait mal à l’aise…pourtant je m’étais préparé toute ma vie à ce jour…l’affronté. -You want to know why i killed your parents…don’t you? Just know it wasn’t just because I’m a killer, or a monster…it’s not things I can usually do, but when he asks…I can’t deny…I didn’t know back then they had you, you were never part of the equation, that’s why I feel the need to repay you. Il parlait et pourtant, ses mots semblaient ne pas me parvenir…comme si mon esprit ne voulait les assimiler, comme un poison qui s’emparait de mon esprit. Il continua à me parler, mes parents apparemment avaient trahis leur rôle, je n’étais pas sur de comprendre pourquoi il parlait de cardinal…archbishop….tellement de termes qui me semblaient incompatible avec la situation. -Qu’êtes-vous. Les mots franchir mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les contenir. Il redressa la tête visiblement satisfait. -Now…that is the real question…what am I Kristen…haven’t you learned about monster all your life…haven’t you search for me desperatly all those years without even a little idea on the subject? Il se leva s’approchant de moi un index glissant sous mon menton me faisant redresser la tête. -Je suis un damné Kristen…As you are…simplement j’ai décidé d’embrasser l’immortalité plutôt que de la subir…tant qu’à être damné je veux l’être pleinement afin de répandre sa parole. You are like me…yet you’re still blinded by humanity…still looking with human eyes…you saw throught mine…I’ve seen things you barely imagine..yet you died on that day I showed up…you were just to young back then for me to finish it. -Finish what? Il se pencha au-dessus de moi avec une sensualité qui me surprit prenant mon visage en coupe caressant mes joues. -Come to my realm of darkness. En cet instant je compris que je ne pourrais plus reculer. Muette, terrifiée…pourtant quelque chose chez lui m’apaisait, je voulais le suivre, le comprendre…savoir pourquoi ses yeux reflétant tant ce que je sentais au fond de mon âme…Ses mains étaient si froides et pourtant il me touchait avec une douceur qui me perturbait presque vu l’intimité de son contact. -Qu’allez-vous me faire? Il sourit avec douceur. -Better not know, i’d scare you but just the fact you ask shows you are ready…you didn’t try to run…you’ve always knew did you…I’d come back. Sa main glissa sur ma nuque, mon coeur étrangement battait moins fort, avait-il compris avant moi que de débattre n’arrangerait rien. Il approcha son visage du mien, mais aucun souffle ne se fit sentir et alors que son visage glissait vers mon cou, que ma main se posa sur son torse sans ressentir son cœur…je compris…et cette option que je n’avais jamais voulu admettre me frappa de plein fouet. -Vampire… Murmurais-je alors que je sentais ses lèvres contre ma gorge un frisson s’emparant de moi avec violence alors que ses crocs percèrent ma chair sans difficulté…Le reste de la nuit fut floue…je me rappelle son poignet au-dessus de mon visage et cette rage insatiable qui m’envahissait alors que j’avalais a pleine gorgée son sang…je me rappelle la mort…la mort qui passa au-dessus de moi, s’en m’emporter, m’imprégnant du sceau de la damnation. Elle m’avait regardé avec tristesse la mort, car elle savait qu’elle ne m’emporterait pas…et je répondis a son regard avec résignation, car je savais que désormais j’arborais le destin qui m’avait été tracé…i wasn’t meant for heaven…i was meant to stay here and suffer for others to go up…it was my doom and i was ready to face it. Cela fut long et douloureux, mais la souffrance n’était rien que physique…mortelle, je devais la transcender. La voix de l’homme se répercutais dans mon esprit il tenait ma main…le bleu de ses yeux étaient la seule chose qui me gardait éveillée. -You’ve grown, but you are still a newborn…learn the new you…and when you are ready i’ll come back. I remember cold lips on my burning forehead as I was dying…I remember the door closing I fainted…and when I woke I was surrounded by two men. -Nous sommes ici pour vous aidez….bienvenu permit nous, bienvenu dans la Lance. Après cet instant…je pu enfin voir la vie sous un regard que j’avais toujours eut, simplement, le mien était entaché par mon humanité, cette fois je pouvais voir la vie comme la damnée que j’étais, celle que Dieu m’avait demandé de devenir. Je retrouvai alors Olivia…maintenant je comprenais ce qu’elle était, pourquoi elle m’avait toujours attiré, elle aussi était damné…et elle n’était pas la seule…rapidement on me greffa a un groupe…j’appris à connaître les différents Convnant, clan…je m’instruisis énormément afin de comprendre cet univers qui était maintenant mien…un monde que j’avais toujours frôlé sans le voir. J’appris le nom de mon sir un jour…Malthel…un daeva…sans plus…personne ne pouvait me dire pourquoi il était parti…quel rôle il jouait…en fait les gens semblaient ne pas vouloir m’en parler et un soir je compris quand je trouvais une lettre sous ma porte. -Be patient…you waited 23 years of a human life, you can spend a part of your eternity to grow…be patient, i’ll come in time. C’est ainsi que je compris que rien ne serais dévoilé avant le temps… qu’il me fallait attendre, que je devais grandir pour lui, pour lui plaire lorsqu’il me reviendrait. Le reste de ma vie n’est point écrite encore et alors que j’écris ces lignes je sens que quelques chose s’envient…quelque chose de grand et de terrible…maybe he’ll show up that time…but i fear he’ll be too late…Evil’s on it’s way we mu Time….is on my side…yes it is.Sleep tight…don’t let the bed bugs bite.